PECADOS
by kuromokona
Summary: ejejejeje me inspire cuando lei la semana pasada un finc que se llamaba envidia y me inspiro en hace uno que reflejara lo que ocurre con el pequeño cielo sin que nadie lo note mmmm pues meti un poco de Rx27 al final pera casi nada y como me sentia inspirada creo que quedo un poco poetico y algo complicado jejejeje espero le entiendan si tienen dudas se las resuelvo luego


Pecados capitales

Todos lo veían e ignoraban completamente veían a su lindo y amable jefe o a su torpe e inocente estudiante el era tantas cosas amigo, hijo, estudiante, jefe, el decimo capo de los vongola, pero principalmente el era un ser humano que se afligía, molestaba, entristecía, lloraba, reía, frustraba, aburría, tenia orgullo pero al parecer a nadie le importaba eso solo veían lo que deseaban ver en lo que querían creer pasando de largo de lo que el sentía al parecer satisfechos únicamente con verlo sonreír básicamente tratando de satisfacer sus propias necesidades con el cielo que los cubría sin que nadie se ocupara realmente de cuidarlo.

Envidia

Envidia eso era lo que sentía cada vez que los veía todos con esas caras sonrientes parecían ajenos a lo que les rodeaba como desearía poder hacer eso también así como su madre que sonreía de todo ignorándolo, porque el sabia que ella estaba enterada de todo y simplemente fingía que no pasaba nada, asi ella era feliz pero el simplemente no podía no lo dejaban, sentía envidia de sus guardianes siempre tan seguros y confiados pensando que todo siempre saldría bien no entendía como podían tener esa seguridad en si mismos, envidiaba a los varia siempre había creído que estaban locos y en algún momento la locura no le parecía algo tan grave incluso le atraía la idea de que asi se olvidaría de todo o por lo menos se volvería divertido quizás terminaría tan sonriente como su madre que hace tiempo había perdido la cordura por el abandono sin que nadie mas que el lo notara, como envidiaba a basil y CEDEF por conseguir algo que nunca le pertenecería, la atención de su padre, era casi insoportable ver como hablaban de el y como su padre se los restregaba en la cara cada que podía como los envidiaba y que no daría por estar en el lugar de cualquiera de ellos que a su parecer resultaba mucho mas soportable

Ira

Odiaba a tanta gente a su padre a reborn a hibari a mokuro a decir verdad odiaba a casi todo el mundo los odiaba a mas no poder, odiaba a los hipócritas que se le acercaban después de herirlo insultarlo o ignorado como los odiaba, odiaba que se acercaran en busca de poder dinero o fama, realmente no comprendía porque muchos de ellos se acercaban pero eso lo odiaba quería desaparecerlos de un plumazo pero no podía, odiaba a reborn por obligarlo hacer tantas cosas que el odiaba con toda el alma por hacerlo participar en la mafia por humillarlo públicamente por obligarle a pelear por siempre invadir su espacio y no dejarle respirar por no estar satisfecho nunca y siempre obligarlo a mas como lo odiaba, odiaba a hibari y mokuro porque mas que miedo les tenia rabia como se atrevían a perturbar su paz buscando siempre pelea creyéndose tan importantes apareciendo siempre en su camino tratando de dominarlo siempre con esa presencia peligrosa que le fastidiaba el día, odiaba a tanta gente pero sin duda a a quien mas odio le tenia era a su padre imitsu, odiaba como los había abandonado los días que había llorado por su causa las veces que consoló a su madre cuando lo recordaba los cumpleaños perdidos los aniversarios olvidados su indiferencia el descaro con el que regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado como se pavoneaba a su alrededor creyéndose dueño y señor de todo a su alrededor le asqueaba como lo llamaba hijo ya que aunque odiaba a reborn el tenia mucho mas derecho a llamarlo asi que el extraño que llegaba en contadas ocasiones solo a imponerse sobre lo que había perdido como lo odiaba se llenaba de ira al saber que nada podía hacer al respecto por el momento….

Soberbia

Cada que derrotaba a alguien se sentía lleno de poder invencible e indestructible nadie podía vencerlo no entendía como se atrevían esas alimañas a regresar cada que se les antojaba, en definitiva le encantaba que lo felicitaran, que se arrodillaran ante el los vencidos, que reborn lo felicitará hinchado de orgullo por sus logros, que le temieran sus enemigos que supieran de su derrota inminente le encantaba y llenaba de excitación sabe que era mejor que los demás en todos los sentidos

Pereza

No tenía ganas de nada a veces no quería ni respirar no deseaba entrenar ni ver a nadie no deseaba hacer sus deberes ni tratar con su padre o amigos prefería quedarse todo el día durmiendo en su cálida cama aunque pensándolo mejor prefería descansar eternamente sin preocupaciones del porvenir nada de la mafia y de bebes asesinos o guardianes hiperactivos y destructivos que interrumpan su tranquilidad estaba tan cansado y arto de esa vida que sentía que quería ser relevado y regresar a la nada de donde había venido

Gula

Simplemente deseaba mas de todo mas comida mas ropa mas juegos mas pasteles en general mas de todo si le preguntaban que quería hace años hubiese contestado que nada pero ahora quería todo quería el cielo el mar y las estrellas, tanto tenía que nada veía solo obtenía mas y mas y mas sin cansarse simple y feliz llenando el vacío de su pecho con cosas tan frías como el mismo

Avaricia

El poder encanta a todos quienes lo tocan eso pensaba ahora siempre deseoso por mas posesiones más poder engrandecer a la familia todo lo posible que no tuviesen rivales nunca mas le encantaba saber que todo iba para sus bolsillos sin preocuparse de en que gastarlo ya que eso vendría después

Lujuria

Le encantaba que todos lo desearan, de pequeño tos le decían que la belleza venia con la edad y era verdad ya no había quien se resistiera a su cómo decirlo encantos, todos sus guardianes se les insinuaba descaradamente incluso su antigua maestro con el que había compartido cama ya mas de una vez aun se mostraba interesado su familia y amigos lo deseaban y como no se hacia del rogar les daba lo que pedían, mas de el, pero como decir no, si su cuerpo sonaba como un reloj avisando cuando quería un poco de "diversión" la mayoría del tiempo incluso la antigua mujer de la que estaba enamorado ahora lo buscaba como una prostituta pero nunca satisfecho buscaba cosas nuevas o en su defecto personas nuevas, casi nunca repetía amenos que realmente valiese la pena incluso mas de una vez pensó en convence a sus "favoritos" a hacer una orgia pero con lo posesivos que eran dudaba que aceptaran e incluso el hecho de no matarse entre ellos al enterarse que no les pertenecía del todo…..

Los años en soledad no le había parecido tan malos después de todo, aun seguía igual, sus guardianes fingían que lo atendían, aunque quizás demasiado bien, su tutor seguía igual de posesivo o quizás mas e incluso a veces lo llamaba padre para agregar un poco de morbo a la situación ya que se había convertido con los años en su pareja mas frecuente, y aun asi todo seguía igual, el odio permanecía la envidia se sofocaba de a pocos con la indiferencia, la gula y la avaricia crecían sin que nadie lo notase, la soberbia se instalaba alado de su pereza ya que una siempre seguía a la otra la lujuria se apaciguaba conforme comenzaba a sentirse mas cómodo solo con reborn, y a fin de cuentas el ya estaba roto desde hace muchos años se había vuelto como su madre sabia todo se enteraba de todo y fingía ignorancia dejando que sus guardianes se encargaran de protegerlo del "terrible" mundo de la mafia los hacía felices con solo sonreírles dulcemente como un cielo despejado tratándolos con dulzura fingida y una sonrisa perpetua al igual que con su madre nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando había enloquecido y no estaba tan mal, la locura era reconfortante….


End file.
